


Penance

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony and Kate’s relationship angst.





	Penance

PENANCE

 

SUMMARY: Tony and Kate’s relationship angst. 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I like Kate so I left her alive to meet Director Shepard. Kate’s snarky, sometimes hateful vicious attitude towards Tony has always bothered me, so I addressed it here. As always, I am no medical expert. There are many things in this story that don’t fit with the NCIS storyline. Just call it literary license and go with it. It’s needed for the story. As always, I appreciate CBS and everybody else for allowing me to take the Team Gibbs dolls out of their boxes, play with them and then put them back into their boxes, relatively unharmed. 

 

“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Tony said, looking up from the field report he was working on. They were alone on the bullpen. Tim was out getting lunch and Gibbs had been summonsed to MTAC.

“What?” Kate asked. She had just gotten off a good one on Tony and was still smiling at the fact it had pissed him off.

“All the hateful, hurtful, vicious comments, at my expense…” Tony sighed as continued typing on his report. “you just can’t help yourself.”

“Tony!?” Kate said, her expression now changed from humor to genuine concern. She got up from her chair and started toward his desk.

Tony shook his head and waved her off as Tim returned from the Mexican restaurant across the street, arms loaded down with food.

“What?” Tim asked distributing the food items appropriately. There was a heavy, heavy tension in the room.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, Probie.” Tony said opening up his bag. “Did you remember the taco sauce?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tim said, handing Tony a couple of packets, confused by the obvious oppressive feeling of tension on the room, most of it radiating off Tony.

“Guys…did I…?”

Both Tony and Kate shook their heads. McGee was relived he had not done anything, but was still mystified as to what was wrong.

Gibbs returned to the bullpen 15 minutes later. He was surprised and struck by two things. First of all they all were actually working. Secondly, they all were abnormally silent. Gibbs stood on the stairs for a moment just staring. He could sense the tension even up there and he made his way down to the bullpen determined to know what was going on.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs said when he reached the bottom stair. “Conference room.” He said, heading to the elevator.

“Yeah, sure Boss.” DiNozzo said as he reluctantly got up, avoiding Kate’s gaze.

Tony stepped onto the elevator after Gibbs and stood facing him. He cringed a little expecting a head slap, but none came. Gibbs just flipped the switch stopping the elevator and turning on the emergency lights. He stood waiting for Tony to speak, arms crossed over his chest.

Tony stood mute, mind racing, trying to come up with something to say that the boss would believe. He didn’t want Gibbs to know the truth. That Kate’s snide remarks hurt sometimes. Well, actually, more often than not. That Tony had been deeply wounded when Kate had said that she NEVER wanted Tony to know where she lived. That Kate did not even want him to know her physical address. She taunted him incessantly about kissing that guy who he, at that time, didn’t know was a guy. She always managed to find something to pick at him about. She loved to pick the scab open, just to watch it bleed.

“I don’t know what I just walked in on there.” Gibbs began, seeing that DiNozzo was not. He leaned back against the wall.

“Boss, I… .” Tony began.

“Save it Tony. I don’t need to know the particulars. I don’t want to know the particulars. I just want it resolved.” Gibbs said, ending the conversation by flipping the resume switch. He stepped out of the elevator seconds later as Tony lagged behind. “You coming, DiNozzo?”

Tony nodded, though he knew Gibbs could not see him, and stepped out of the elevator. He made his way back to his desk just as Gibbs sat down. Tony, again, avoided Kate’s gaze and sat about trying to finish typing his report. He lasted another hour and then the urge to get up and move became too strong. Tony stood, stretched and headed for the break room on their floor. He looked at the array of snacks in the vending machine and could settle on nothing. He got a cup of the ‘high-test’ stuff they called coffee at NCIS and settled at the table in the back corner of the room. Kate came in about 5 minutes later and chose one of the few healthy snacks in the vending machine and also got a cup of ‘high-test.’ She chose the chair opposite his and sat down. 

Tony looked up at her and began to stand up. “I’m not in the mood for company, Agent Todd.”

Kate was stunned but she managed to say a few words. “Agent Todd? You have never called me that. When did we get so formal?”

“It’s in the federal agent’s hand book. Look it up, Fellow agents of the same or similar rank are to address each other by the word “Agent” followed by the agent’s last name. It is also acceptable to use the last name only. Use of a fellow agent’s first name is never acceptable under any circumstances.”

Kate felt herself getting irritated and made no effort to hide those feelings. “What? Did you swallow the manual last night just so you could regurgitate those facts, Agent DiNozzo?” She put both her arms on the table ignoring her coffee and her snack. “You are not one who seems to care much about the rules.” Kate paused. “You and Gibbs have that in common.”

Tony managed to still his anger. “This is not about rules.” He leaned forward. “You have always thought I was inferior to you. I mean, I was just a beat-cop before this. You were with the Secret Service defending the President. All I did was jail hookers and pimps.” Sarcasm dripped from Tony’s voice. “Surely, YOU deserve to be Senior Field Agent over me. I mean, come on. Street cops are a dime a dozen.” Tony stopped and glared at her, his green eyes flashing. “But you were Secret Service there aren’t many of your guys out there. You MUST be special.”

Kate opened her mouth, then closed it knowing nothing she said would make Tony change his mind.

Tony smiled at Kate, but it was not a happy smile. “See, you can’t deny it. You think I am not smart enough for this job. And it’s true, I may not have as high an IQ as you do or as great an intellect as you do, but I know people. I can read people. It has kept me alive out there on the streets. It has kept me safe here at NCIS. My methods work, I get results and I won’t apologize to you or anyone else for the way I do my job.” Tony stood up and started towards the door leaving Kate sitting stunned and speechless. Tony turned around again and looked at her. “Don’t looked so surprised, Kate. You’re not alone. McGee feels the same way. The only difference is I KNOW his IQ is higher than mine.” Tony paused. “I guess all your ‘harmless’ taunts and digs are to keep me in my place. It’s to remind me who is, indeed, smarter.” Tony then turned and exited the room.

Kate sank deeper into her chair, if that was indeed possible. God help her, Kate had felt that way. But not now…Right? She wasn’t sure. Kate thought in horror. Maybe she did still feel that way about Tony. It was especially true when she first joined Gibbs’ team. I mean how could Gibbs and why did he put up with someone so juvenile? Surely he was not good enough, smart enough to be Senior Field Agent. But then Kate had seen him at work. She had really watched him. He was more than a competent agent. He was very bright, very intelligent and very good at his job. Gibbs would expect no less from him and he would not have kept Tony around if that had not been the case.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS 

 

Gibbs parked near the entrance of the warehouse that housed naval shipping containers. Reports from various confidential sources stated that military grade weapons were being shipped overseas to various ports of call and some where actually ending up in enemy Iraqi hands.

Gibbs, Tim, Tony, and Kate quickly and carefully moved out of the car. Gibbs and Tim took positions at one side the door Kate and Tony were on the other side. They all slipped easily into the warehouse and started looking around at the various shipping containers when the first shots rang out. They all took cover behind the containers and returned fire. 

Kate and Tony had moved as a unit closer to the door to exit the building. Kate pulled the trigger and her gun jammed. She pulled the trigger twice more in frustration. She then quickly re-holstered that gun and bent down to get the gun she kept at her ankle. 

In that split second she had left Tony exposed. A bullet whizzed by her head. Seconds later she heard a startled groan and then a sickening thud as Tony’s body hit the floor. The bullet entered the right side of his chest and then his left lung. Tony looked up at Kate, mixture of pain and surprise on his face, as blood flowed from the left corner of his mouth. He groaned loudly as she quickly pulled off her jacket, made it into a ball and pressed it to his wound. She had not even noticed that the gunfire had stopped as she leaned heavily on his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

Gibbs and Tim were at Kate’s side in minutes. Tim pulled out his phone and called 9-1-1. Gibbs took over for Kate applying pressure. “Go guide the ambulance in, Kate.”

Kate sat back on her haunches for a moment, staring at the blood on her hands and her partner bleeding in front of her.

“KATE. MOVE.” Gibbs said.

This finally pulled Kate out of her ravine and she got up and ran outside. The EMTs arrived 2 minutes later and wasted no time loading the then unconscious agent into the ambulance. Three hours of surgery a chest tube, a respirator, a heart monitor and a morphine pump later. Tony was resting in an ICU bed.

During the three hours of surgery Gibbs called Abby and Ducky. Both of whom were at the hospital now wearing a groove in the linoleum from their pacing. Ducky had then informed Dr. Brad Pitt of Tony’s condition because of the damage and possible compromise of his lungs. Kate had gone almost catatonic, watching the hospital personnel moving back and forth in front of her. Gibbs and Tim asking her questions she didn’t have the answers for. She sort of remembered telling them her gun had jammed and that she had gone down to get her spare. She had told them she heard Tony hit the ground. She definitely remembered putting pressure on his wound. She remembered the way he had looked at her, a mixture of surprise and pain on his face. A disturbing thought occurred to Kate. He thought I had his six. But I didn’t. 

“Caitlin?” Ducky asked, sensing Kate’s pain.

“I let him down, Ducky.” Kate looked up at Ducky tears in her eyes. “He needed me and I let him down.” Kate wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. “After what he told me this morning…” Kate paused as fresh tears came. “…he’ll probably think I did it on purpose.”

“What did you and Anthony discuss this morning?” Ducky asked, sensing again it must have been something serious.

Kate shook her head. “He told me some things I didn’t want to hear. But what he said was true. I didn’t want to admit it. Even to myself, but after this. I can’t help but believe otherwise.”

Ducky put his hand on her shoulder. “Caitlin, I don’t understand.” Ducky paused. When Kate didn’t speak, he continued. “You were in a gun fight Caitlin. You needed a gun for that. You needed to go for your other gun.”

Kate nodded and wiped her eyes again. “I was supposed to tell Tony my gun was jammed. If I had, he would have moved closer to the container and out of the range of fire. When I bent down and didn’t tell him, I left him exposed. All it took was that split second of carelessness. He could die because of what I didn’t do.”

Gibbs, Tim and Abby had stopped pacing and had stood in stunned silence as Kate made her admission. Gibbs, unable to say anything to Kate, lest he betray his anger moved off in search of Tony’s surgeon and Dr. Pitt. Gibbs saw Dr. Pitt in the hallway outside Tony’s room. He was talking with Dr. Alan Lee, Tony’s surgeon. 

Gibbs waited until Dr. Lee moved off before he approached Brad. “Dr. Pitt.” Gibbs said, flashing on of his rare smiles. He had liked Brad from the instant he met him.

“Jethro, good to see you.” Brad thrust out his hand and the two men shook. “I know you aren’t much for small talk. So here is what Dr. Lee told me.” Brad led Gibbs to the nearest patient lounge and they both took a seat. “Tony’s lungs are doing remarkably well…now. The fluid is being drained off the collapsed lung. His other lung is none the worse for wear.”

Gibbs sat silent for a moment. “What do you mean by ‘now’?”

“In the very best of circumstances a collapsed lung takes time, patience, and diligence to recover.” Brad paused. “Since Tony is very impatient and reckless when it comes to his health, he could very easily die from pneumonia.”

“So, he will get pneumonia?” Gibbs asked. He stood and began to pace. This was one complication that Tony definitely did not need.

“He will.” Brad nodded. “It is common and usually expected when people suffer from a collapsed lung.” Brad watched Gibbs pace for a moment before continuing. “The good thing is we may be able to lesson the severity now. Dr. Lee and I just agreed to start a course of antibiotics and antivirals. Tony is getting his first dose as we speak.

Gibb continued to pace.

“Jethro.” Brad stood to get Gibbs’ attention and to stop him from pacing. “Tony needs to understand, in no uncertain terms, he will die if he does not allow his pneumonia to be treated.” Brad looked towards Tony’s room as a nurse was coming out. “We have it easy now, he’s unconscious. But when he wakes up… .”

Gibbs nodded seeing a great many threats and head slaps in his senior agent’s immediate future. Gibbs then took the time to visit with Tony. He later returned to the ICU waiting room. Ducky was sitting in a far corner in conference with Brad and Dr. Lee. Abby had returned to the lab taking Tim, after they had spent some quality time at Tony’s bedside.

Kate sat in the same chair she had been in all day. Her eyes were still red.

Gibbs sat down beside her. “What did Tony say to you? I need to know.”

Kate shook her head. She was sure Tony wanted and she definitely wanted that conversation to stay between the two of them. “It had nothing….”

“If you…” Gibbs’ voice was stern. “…didn’t follow procedure because of it. It has everything to do with what happened to Tony.”

“I had no idea what I said hurt him.” Kate said, staring miserably at the floor. “He is just so good at hiding his feelings. Tony said that I made my jokes and jabs at him to keep him in his place.” Kate looked up at Gibbs. “He called them hateful, hurtful and vicious.”

“What ‘place’ is he talking about?” Gibbs asked.

“Tony said that I think that he is not good enough to be Senior Field Agent. He said that I though I would be better for the job. I was smarter and he had just been a beat cop before joining NCIS.”

“Kate… .” Gibbs began.

Kate didn’t let him finish. “I did think that in the beginning.” Kate paused and wiped her eyes. "I mean, Tony acts like such a goofball sometimes. But then I got to know him. I watched him in action.” Kate paused. “He is so good at his job, Gibbs.” Kate grasped her hands together and put them in her lap to keep them from shaking. She returned her gaze to the floor. “After what he said today, it’s got me wandering if I have really gotten over feeling that way.”

“Go see him, talk to him. You haven’t been in there since he came out of surgery.” Gibbs stated.

Kate looked down the hall towards Tony’s room. “I don’t know what to say to him. I don’t want to upset him.”

“Your avoiding him is just going to upset him more.” Gibbs stood causing Kate to stand. He guided her towards Tony’s door.

Kate stood at the door just staring at her partner. He was way too still. She had very seen Tony look so vulnerable, not even when he had the plague. It scared her. Kate moved to Tony’s bedside. She surveyed the bandage that covered the left side of his chest, the chest tube, also on the left side. The electrodes stuck to strategic parts on his chest. The tube down his throat, that was helping him to breath. She slipped one hand into his and then ran the fingers of her other hand through his thick brown hair. It was as soft as she had imagined it would be. She stood for several minutes, mindless of her actions until she felt fingers twitch and then close around hers.

“Tony?!” Kate looked down surprised to see a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes looking at her. She began to cry.

Tony squeezed her hand in concern. His other hand moved to his mouth. He found the tube and then began to pull.

Kate quickly stopped stroking Tony’s hair. She pressed the nurse call button and then she grabbed Tony’s hand. “You need to leave that alone, Tony. It’s helping you breathe.”

Tony stopped immediately. His action so surprised Kate that she let go of his hand.

Two nurses, Brad, Dr. Lee, Gibbs, and Ducky had all shown up at the door by this time. The nurses lead Kate out into the hall so that the doctors could asses their patient. Both doctors emerged from Tony’s room 20 minutes later. Dr. Lee spoke first. “Agent DiNozzo’s breathing is much improved. The left lung is functioning better that expected at this point. We removed the respirator. The chest tube is still in place and for now there are no signs of pneumonia. We will have to have him up and walking in a day or two after the chest tube is removed. The sooner he is up and active the lesser the degree of pneumonia.

Brad took over at this point. “Tony is aware he will most likely get pneumonia. He is also aware of what he has to do to keep himself from getting a severe case.”

Tony was wide awake when Kate, Gibbs, and Ducky came in.

“Anthony.” Ducky said, coming to the bedside. “Glad you’re awake, my boy. I understand that Bradley and Dr. Lee spoke to you about the pneumonia.”

Tony nodded. His throat was too sore to speak.

“You will follow the doctor’s instructions when you leave here?”

Another nod.

“You aren’t just telling me this to get me to stop asking you questions?”

Tony smiled broadly, but shook his head.

The next day, Tony felt like he could speak. Abby was there when he decided to test out his voice. She had been with him almost non-stop since Ducky had called the lab to let him know Tony was awake.

“Hey.” Tony’s voice was still weak and raw.

Abby got up from her chair and came over to the bed. She kissed Tony’s forehead and then she took his hand. “Hi, glad to hear your voice again.”

Abby looked up when she heard someone at the door. “Hi, Dr. Brad.” Abby said, smiling at the handsome doctor.

“Brad.” Tony said.

“Hi, Abby.” Brad said entering the room and walking over to Abby’s side of the bed. “Good to hear your voice again, Tony.” Brad studied his patient for just a moment. “You are looking much better. We have decided to remove your chest tube either tonight or tomorrow morning. The surgery will last about 2 hours. That includes prep time to the time you get out of recovery.” Brad paused. “Because you have had trouble with anesthesia in the past, we will add about 30 minutes to that. We will then have you up walking in the next day or two. I am really encouraged Tony by the way your lungs sound that your case will be mild.”

Tony nodded. “Thanks, Brad.”

Brad nodded and then left the room.

“Tony, you will do what Brad says, won’t you?” Abby asked, looking down at her best friend and big brother all rolled up in one. “After the plague thing, I can’t take you having to go through that again. I love you too much.”

“Love you, too.” Tony replied.

“You have never told me that you loved me before.” Abby said as a huge grin spread across her face.

“You’re my family.” Tony replied. “My baby sister.”

Abby couldn’t speak, she just squeezed Tony’s hand.

Gibbs and Ducky were with Tony when he woke up from surgery that next morning. The tube was gone, but the incision site hurt. He had dry-heaved several times in recovery causing stress and strain on his stitches. He groaned loudly when he woke up and grabbed the left side of his chest.

“Tony.” Gibbs said, jumping up from his chair.

“It’s alright, Anthony.” Ducky said. He inspected Tony’s incision and found no redness or infection. “Jethro, given young Anthony’s issue with anesthesia, I would guess he had yet another bad reaction. He coughed, vomited or both and pulled his stitches. They look fine now, but the soreness may linger for a few hours.”

Gibbs nodded and sat back down holding Tony’s hand through the safety rail.

“Rest, Anthony. They will have you up and moving, probably in the morning.” Ducky said as Tony started to drift off again. He was asleep in minutes.

Tony surprised them all and actually cooperated with the nursing staff. He still flirted with the cute nurses. I mean, this is Tony we’re talking about here. But he walked with physical therapy when he should. Within days he had walked with almost every nurse on his floor. He usually made the short walk to the nurses’ station when he was ready. He could always find a nurse who had a few minutes to spare. Brad had even walked with him a few times.

“Where’s Kate?” Tony asked a few days later as he was getting ready to go walking. He was much stronger and no longer needed two people, one on each side. He no longer needed to hold onto the hand rails as someone supported his other side. He now needed the support more for balance. But mostly he just liked the company.

Kate had not returned to the hospital since the day Tony woke up the first time. She had busied herself with work. She was afraid to see Tony. She still felt so much guilt about the day of the shooting. And so much about what Tony had told her earlier that day. She had not come to terms with the face she might still be harboring some of those old feelings. She had not told Tim what Tony had said. Tim didn’t make the comments like Kate did. But he had, on more than one occasion questioned Tony’s decisions and or actions. He had also made the occasional derogatory demeaning comments. Those, however, were few and far between.

“Kate,” Tim said, pulling Kate out of her ravine. “Tony asked about you again today.” Tim had just returned from the hospital. He deposited his jacket at his desk and then went over to Kate’s. “He doesn’t believe you are working on a case with everybody, EXCEPT you, at the hospital so much.”

Kate nodded. She had been avoiding Tony and she had known she would have to face him soon enough. Kate entered Tony’s room just as he was getting up to walk.

Tony smiled and stood up. “I guess I have a new walking buddy today.”

Kate nodded and slipped her arm around Tony’s waist. They moved out of the door into the hallway before either spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said. He stopped, turned, and looked at Kate.

“I can’t forgive you, Tony.” Kate said, looking at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. What you said was 100 percent correct.” Kate put both hands on his chest. “I did think those things about you. Then I got to know you. I saw those unorthodox methods of yours at work.” Kate had started to cry. She made no effort to wipe away the tears. “I said the things I said, I thought, in fun, in jest.” Kate paused. She wiped the tears away and looked up at him again. “You drive me crazy with your practical jokes and with invading my privacy. But I know there is no malice in your actions. I can’t say the same about the things I did to you. I brought up and rehashed painful subjects because I knew it would hurt.” Kate paused again. “What you said about me wanting to put you in your place was far more accurate then I realized.”

“Kate… .”

Kate shook her head. “Even after seeing you work, part of me still couldn’t accept that Gibbs would have you as his senior agent.” Kate sighed. “It WAS the whole beat-cop thing. Kate paused. “I guess Gibbs told you about what happened at the warehouse.”

Tony shook his head. “Gibbs didn’t say much, nobody has. He just said I needed to talk to you.”

“I let you down, Tony. My gun gammed. I re-holstered my gun and bent to get my backup and in that split second you were shot. If I had told you my gun jammed you would have moved closer to the wall of the container. You would have been out of the line of fire.”

Tony didn’t say anything. He just pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood silent for a moment. 

“I’m sorry.” Kate mumbled into Tony’s chest.

“You didn’t want me to get shot. I know that.” Tony looked down at Kate. “You didn’t PLAN this. It just happened.”

“You are a good, sweet man Anthony DiNozzo and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it.” She broke the hug and took his arm. “Should we walk some more or do you want to go back to your room?”

“Let’s walk.” Tony smiled at her and put his other hand over hers. They started walking again.

“You surprised us all, Tony. You are actually following doctor’s orders. Brad and Ducky were prepared to have to fight you every step of the way. I think even Gibbs was disappointed he didn’t get any head slaps in.” Kate said, smiling.

“He’ll make up for it when I get back to work.”

“I’m sure.” Kate said.

She and Tony walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Can you forgive me?” Kate asked.

“Done.” Tony replied.

“That easy, huh.”

“Sure.” Tony and Kate sat down in the plastic chairs when they came to the lounge at the end of the hall. “Grudges have a way of eating you up on the inside. They make you angry and bitter. And the kicker is, most of the time, the person you are holding the grudge against has no idea.” Tony paused. “Besides we’re family. Families fight. They make up, and then they fight some more.”

“We’re family?” Kate asked.

“Sure.” Tony looked at her and smiled. “You’re the smart, pretty, stable little sister. Tim is the handsome, intelligent, stable little brother. Abby is the super cute, wild child, baby sister. I am the very sexy…” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “…wild child older brother. Gibbs is the big, grouchy Papa Bear. Ducky is the favorite uncle who loves to tell stories. Jenny is the cool older sister who sneaks you into R-rated movies and buys you booze when you’re under age.”

Kate smiled. “You’ve given this some thought.”

“I have had a lot of time on my hands these past few weeks.” Tony said. He stood up again, slowly.

Kate slipped her arm around his waist and they left the lounge.

Tony walked a few steps before feeling a light headslap. “Hi, Boss.”

“Big grouchy Papa Bear, huh?” Gibbs said, walking around in front of Tony to face him.

“It really is a term of endearment.” Tony said, trying to recover.

Gibbs just smiled.

“Which movie should I sneak you into, DiNozzo?” Jenny asked, smiling. She had walked in with Gibbs and had seen Tony and Kate talking in the lounge. They had accidently eavesdropped on the conversation.

Tony smiled back. “Hi, Ma’am. There actually is one movie. It’s called… .”

Gibbs head-slapped Tony again, this time a little harder.

“Sorry, Boss.” Tony said. He then grabbed his chest. He groaned and fell to his knees.

“Tony!” Kate said, alarmed. She rubbed his back and went down with him to help break his fall. She wrapped her other arm around him to support him.

“Sharp pain.” Tony managed to say through clinched teeth.

Gibbs started towards the nurses’ station, but he hadn’t needed to. Charlotte, Tony’s nurse, had seen Tony fall and had alerted the rest of the nursing staff. The charge nurse Nancy Dickson barked orders to have Tony’s doctors paged. She than ran off to find a wheelchair.

By this time, Charlotte had reached Tony. Nancy arrived seconds later with a wheelchair. Charlotte, with the help of Jenny and Kate, eased Tony into a sitting position. Charlotte unbuttoned Tony’s pajama top and eased it off his left shoulder. She inspected the wound. It was not bleeding and it was not red. “Tony, lean back against the wall, relax.” Charlotte laid her hand on top of the one he had resting on his knee. “Close your eyes. I am going to let you rest for a minute. Then we will get you into the wheelchair and back to your room.” Kate and Jenny got up and let Nancy get to Tony. 

Nancy took a quick look at the wound also. “Agent DiNozzo, I don’t see any obvious problems with your wound. I feel like Dr. Lee will send you to MRI to see what is going on.

Nancy and Charlotte waited until Tony’s breathing was even and unlabored. They helped him into the wheelchair and got him into his room and into bed without incident.

Dr. Lee arrived while Tony was being put into bed. Brad arrived moments later. Dr. Lee examined Tony. Tony groaned, but did not pull away from Dr. Lee’s probing hands. “Agent DiNozzo, we need to do an MRI to see what is going on. I suspect that there is just a problem with your stitches. Since they are due out soon and your wound is pretty much healed. I will plan on taking them out tomorrow.” Dr. Lee covered Tony’s chest with the folds of his shirt. “This particular surgery is simple and quick. We will do it in here. It will take about 30 minutes, if there are no complications. I don’t anticipate any. We will give you a local for pain.”

“Could I get something now?” Tony asked, carefully shifting to find a comfortable place in the bed.

Tony was given an injection and was asleep 15 minutes later. Dr. Lee and Brad did a more though examination while Tony slept. They discovered a slight infection at the surgical site and a metal staple that had pulled out of place. The wound would be flushed and the staple removed in surgery. It was then decided that Tony’s current sedation would be enough. Brad, Dr. Lee and Charlotte were the only ones present and surgery was completed in 30 minutes.

Dr. Lee came out and talked to everyone afterwards. “Tony did just fine. The infection, even though it was minor, had to be taken care of immediately so we cleaned the area up. We removed the staple and we gave him more antibiotics.”

Brad continued. “I don’t think Tony even knew we did anything to him. He will be able to be up and around whenever he wants.”

Tony woke up about 4 hours later. He indeed had no idea surgery had been preformed on him while he slept. He was even up walking the next morning after breakfast, Kate by his side.

“We never finished our discussion yesterday.” Kate said as Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She moved to put her arm around his waist and guided him out of the room into the hall.

“We didn’t?” Tony asked.

“You said we were family.”

Tony nodded.

“You said you were the wild child older brother.” Kate paused.

“You forgot sexy. I said sexy.” Tony said, smiling.

Kate ignored his comments and continued. “You don’t talk about your real family, aside from an occasional comment.”

“They’re not worth mentioning.” Tony stated.

“Your mom and dad….”

“You had a mom and dad, Kate, from what you have said about your family. I had a mother and a father.”

“Tony…?”

They had reached the lounge and they both sat down. “It was an honorary title mostly.” Tony leaned back in the chair. “They liked to get it out and dust it off at parties.” Tony looked at Kate for a moment, the pain evident on his face. “They bragged about my accomplishments in public and cursed me for being born in private.”

“Tony, I had no idea.” Kate took Tony’s hand and squeezed it. “No wonder you don’t say much.”

“You know. I used to wish I had brothers and sisters. Somebody I could go through this with, somebody to confide in. Then I thought; why would I want to put anybody else through this hell?” Tony paused. “My parents divorced when I was 12. I was in boarding school by then. They each remarried. They each later had other children.” Tony paused again, his voice shaking. “Turns out that it wasn’t that they didn’t want any children, it was that they didn’t want one particular child.”

Kate’s mouth dropped open and she sat speechless when she realized exactly what it was Tony was saying. “Tony!”

Tony shook his head. “ALL my half-siblings have gotten treated better than I did. There are 6 total.”

Kate rested her head on Tony’s shoulder and neither said anything for a moment.

“Tony, what I said about you being a good, sweet man is true.” Kate lifted her head and look up at Tony. “I saw it when you asked Brad if I would be OK when you had the plague. I see it in your manner. The way you are with people.” She brushed a tear from his cheek. “I see it when you smile. I definitely saw it when you saved our lives when that car blew up. If Tim would have lifted that trunk lid…” Kate paused. “…we would have all been goners. You took charge of the situation and exposed yourself to the greatest danger.”

“It was my job, Kate.”

Kate nodded. “Yes, it was. But you shouldn’t have taken that risk in your condition. You still had leave time left. You LOOKED like you should have stayed home.”

“Aren’t you glad it didn’t?” Tony said, smiling one of his sweet genuine smiles.

Kate smiled back. “Most definitely, but that’s not the point.”

Kate and Tony got up and walked slowly back to Tony’s room in silence. Kate helped him back into bed and took the chair by the window.

“Do I really need a baby sitter?” Tony asked, making himself comfortable in the bed.

“No.” Kate said. “But I need my big brother.”

THE END


End file.
